


Kiss It All Better

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Not Happy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: "He couldn't stop it. No matter how much pressure he put on the wound, the blood wouldn't stop."
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiningFantasyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/gifts).



> This is pain and suffering but cathartic! i'm not usually one for angst but i do love zombies for some strange reason! so any opportunity to write one is amazing, even if it is short and angsty. enjoy! <3

He couldn't stop it. No matter how much pressure he put on the wound, the blood wouldn't  **stop** . 

"S-Seokwoo, i-it's okay," Juho coughed, bright blood painted his lips.

They had been on the run from those assholes for days. It was hard enough trying to survive this goddamn zombie apocalypse without those fuckers trying to kill them. All because they crossed paths at the wrong time. All because they held a fucking grudge.

A simple food run had been where everything went wrong. They had found them easily following the zombies that they had attracted.

Seokwoo blames himself for the blood pouring from Juho. He blames himself for the light leaving his eyes. 

"Seokwoo, you have to go," he pushed at Seokwoo's chest weakly. "They'll get y-you next." 

Seokwoo refused to cry now, so he gave Juho a wane smile, "We'll be fine Juho. I just need to put more pressure on the wound and it'll all be fine."

Juho gave him a sad, yet soft look, "Seokwoo… baby, you have to leave me."

"I won't leave you! I-I can't leave you Juho - I just. I can't."

A dam broke and Seokwoo began to sob. He tried so hard. They both tried so hard. But it was all for nothing.

"Seokwoo," Juho coughed again, spitting blood into the air, "You need to go on without me. You need to survive and find our daughter, you hear me?" He brought a bloody hand up to Seokwoo's face and wiped away some of his tears. Seokwoo nodded, "Okay. Okay baby. I'll find her and keep her safe."

Juho gave a bloody smile, "Now, kiss it better?"

Seokwoo gave a wrecthing sob before nodding and leaning down to touch his lips off of Juho's. Seokwoo had never imagined or even dreamed of their last kiss and so he never expected it to taste salty with blood, the usual sweet taste of Juho twisted into something bitter. 

It didn't last long. It ended with Juho's last breath. Seokwoo realised but couldn't wrench his face away from Juho and instead buried his in the crook of Juho's neck until his face grew dry of the tears.

He gently wrapped Juho up and burned him that night on the roof. 

The next day he set off in search of their daughter and of those mother fuckers that killed the love of his life.


End file.
